oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
The All That Fan Club
"ALL THAT FAN CLUB GO AWAY" ~What the sign at the front says. The All That Fan Club was a fanclub centered around the hit Nickelodeon comedy sketch show All That (duh). The fanclub only consisted of its founder,StupidUgly, an entity that is basically a malformed virtual conjuction of Joshua Tomar, Zach Hadel and Chris. The Club later gained a sewage system where you can swim on and a door to escape the system if you get tired of swimming. The fanclub most likely never got members because of its threating sign saying "GO AWAY." It has since been replaced by The Floating Island Of Death,later renamed as The Cube, and it is mostly known for its bombing that was planned by its own creator and happened one month after the foundation of The Club. The Party After the popularization of the fanclub, StupidUgly decided to invite all of its fans to a cool Minecraft dance party. In it,a wall and a funny hole was built, a lot of people joined, and a lot of fun was had. But all of this was part of a cruel plan that no one could ever see coming... The Bombing Around the one hour mark of the party, StupidUgly finally revealed his true plan and the real reason he created this party. After activating his flying powers while in his Peter Griffin form (His true form), he secretly summoned thousands upon thousands of TNTs around the Fanclub where everyone unsuspisciously was partying around and chatting with others. While the first explosions were not much noticeable, he decided to make more and more TNTs to the point where people finally realized what was actually going on. Panicked and powerless, the guests could do nothing besides scream for help and mercy. A wall was even preemptively build just before The Bombing so absolutely nobody could exit out of it living and breathing. The motive behind all this madness? You'll see in a few seconds, but first, below is a picture of the fanclub and the sewage system after The Bombing. The Cube Right after The Bombing, people realized StupidUgly were doing something. Something big, something menacing. Although it was nothing at first and just a casualty to enter it at the time, it has come to a point where the only the best of the best could even reach its top. We are of course talking about The Floating Island Of Death, later renamed to The Cube. The Cube is a gigantic obsidian monolith that, as said before, replaced the fanclub and brang even more destruction and chaos than before. The true purpose of the existence of this cube is unknown but nobody at the time questioned or even care about its motives. All they wanted was to stop this reign of terror and they would try to do that by trying to climb to the top over and over and over. Lots of techniques were used (Dirt Towers, Water Towers, Cobblestone Towers, etc.), all failed. Most managed to climb up, but little managed to survive to tell the story, with one infamous example being BeefJohnson who, although, didn't manage to climb all the way to the top, managed to get to the middle of The Cube without being noticed by no one. Although StupidUgly found him, he somehow had mercy on his life and just politely told him to leave. The only ones who truly managed to get to The Top and survive for the most time was BasicallyLucca and 808s, true legends of the Minecraftian lands. Its obsidians were later completely covered with lava just to make sure no one could enter or leave. And also to make sure no one could climb to The Top ever again,it has been filled to the brim with skeletons with bows ready to strike. Below is a picture of how The Top looks right now.